Undercover
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Lennie and Serena both go undercover without knowing the other person is. Also, one of their friends dies and one of them dies. All Five chapters are up and it's FINISHED...Read and Review please. Thanks...
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Law & Order or their characters. This is going to be in the 14th season, Lennie is not leaving the 27th precinct. I will have Fontana in this story….**

* * *

**September at the precinct—**

When Lennie got home, he saw his friend waiting who was quite upset and let her in his apartment where she sat down.

"Lennie, you gotta help me," she said after she and Lennie sat on the couch, he faced her when she spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned when he gave her some tissues.

"My daughter has been chatting on the computer and I accidentally went on this website she went on and there was personal information about her and her friends. Personal information like where she lives and how old she is as well as her friends. I worry they are all in trouble," she told him with a big worry in her voice.

She gave him the paper that had the website on it and he was shocked to see what kind of personal information was on that site. It was called my and had information about the posters, what school they go to, where they live and even how old they are.

"Wow, do they chat as well?"

"Yes, when they chat I have software that saves theirchat. Here are the chats and stuff and their ISP addresses for their computers. Can you do something? Please?" she said asked with a face full of alarm then got up and left stifling tears.

After he stood up to get the phone, he called one of the technicians, Julian Beck, to see if he could borrow his laptop for awhile for something important. When he went to get the laptop, he got some training in chats while there.

**The next day-**

Lennie had the laptop up when Ed came in then as he sat down the chat window came up.

"Oh, here we go," he said quietly while Ed left to get financials from Cordova.

Lennie got out a pen and paper to write down the meeting spot for both chatters when Ed sat down and noticed the laptop on his partner's desk.

"Lennie, what's up with the laptop?"

"Oh, doing something important for a friend," he said.

"Okay," he said then went back to work.

"Hey Ed, I gotta take care of something important so I will be back in a few hours, see ya."

He told Ed he needed to leave to take care of something and would be back in a few hours. Lennie got up, closed his laptop while Ed watched, annoyed as his partner walked out the door.

"Damn, what is so important?" Ed asked himself while holding the LUDS from the calls.

**At a park an hour later—**

While Lennie hid behind a tree, he saw a girl alone then minutes later a man walked up to her; he could hear their conversation.

"Hi," the man who was 5'9", medium built, with agoatee and a receding hairline, said.

"Hi," the girlwho felt a bit nervous, said. She was 5'1", blonde hair and was very skinny.

"Are you Shasta Johnson?" he asked with a smile and gave out his hand.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm Mark Giles, you showed me your picture on the website you and I were chatting on."

The girl realized she shouldn't have shown him her picture but didn't show she was scaredthen noticed another lanky man walk up to them

"Hi Shasta," Lennie said with a smile.

"Hi,"she responded feeling a little worried.

"Who are you?" Mark asked angrily.

"I'm a friend of Shasta's too, I chat with her and visit her when ever I want," he said when he gave her a hug by putting his arm around the back of her shoulders.

Shasta felt very scared then she heard a whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, I'm a cop."

"Oh I see. How did you know about this meeting place and about her?" Mark asked suspiciously.

"From the website. How about you?"

"From the website but I was here first and I get to hang out with her, sorry," he said with a little anger in his voice while he stared Lennie down.

"While you guys fight over me, I'm going to go and study for a test," Shasta said when she started to walk away.

"Okay Shasta, tell your friends I said hi," Lennie said.

"No, don't leave Shasta. I will take you home," Mark said when he tried to grab her but Lennie stopped him.

"No, it's okay, I brought my bike, but thanks," she said then jumped on her bike and took off.

"You stupid bastard," Mark said angrily then punched Lennie in the stomach.

Lennie held on to Mark after having being punched, then both men got into a scuffle. Lennie broke away and ducked behind a tree to give himself a chance to pull his gun. An off duty officer saw the fight and ordered both men to freeze as he drew his weapon while Mark reached for his gun aiming it at Lennie.

Shots rang out.


	2. Sneaky Lennie

Minutes after Anita got reports from Cordova, the phone rang for reasons unknown to Ed. He got a bad feeling while he happened to look up from his seat and saw Anita on the phone. He saw Anita walk out of her office towards him with an alarmed look on her face; she stopped at his desk and looked at him with concern.

"Ed, your partner has been shot." He got up, taken aback to what his boss told him.

They both left for the scene of the shooting. After they arrived Anita and Ed saw Lennie sitting just inside the ambulance with his legs dangling over the side. The crime scene took the officer's gun with his supervisor's okay then he left to talk with his PBA rep and IAB at the nearest precinct.

Anita thought to herself, _Thank god he's okay but he is in so much trouble with me._

"Lennie! What happened?" Ed jogged over to his partner while Anita checked out the body as well as spoke to the other officer's supervisor.

"I was fighting with the dead guy then I heard a shout and a gunshot as I ducked."

"You are in so much trouble with the Lieutenant," Ed said as he chuckled.

"Why the hell is that so funny?" Lennie asked a little angry as Anita walked up to him.

"Lennie, give me your gun and you will be on desk duty until we find out what happened. Now I'll call IAB and your PBA rep to meet you at the precinct," she told him in an angry voice.

"Okay," he told her then he left.

A week later Lennie and the other officer were cleared of wrongdoing and went back to their jobs even though Lennie got a verbal reprimand for his part.

**Sept. 14th 2004 Tuesday morning at precinct—**

After Lennie walked into the squad room, he noticed Van Buren's door was closed then found out she was testifying in a court case then minutes later Benson and Stabler walked in.

"Hi, how are you guys doing?" Lennie asked hiding his slight annoyance that what he was doing would have to be turned over.

"Good," Benson responded while Stabler nodded while they shook hands.

Lennie then got two empty chairs and let the two detectives sit near his chair while Ed watched in amazement. He was surprised that his partner gave the information to the SVU detectives since Lennie didn't like the idea.

"What are you laughing about?" Lennie asked annoyed at his giggling partner while Benson looked up at Ed then Lennie.

"Nothing, just doing my work," Ed said then got up to leave.

"Yeah, I bet you are."

After the detectives went back to their precinct, Beck got his laptop back and Lennie started working a homicide case with Ed. Lennie got a phone call from the anti drug department then left to go meet them at the 35th precinct while Ed continued to look at financials of the victim.

**September 16 at the precinct gym—**

Lennie had gone home to eat but came back to the precinct at 10 pm to work out in the weight room for 20 minutes to work on weightlifting and then went home again. He started to work out during the nighttime when no one was at the gym so he can work out in peace.

Ed started to wonder why Lennie made it to the crime scene late or didn't make it at all; that got him annoyed and when he saw Lennie he asked him about it.

"Lennie, why have you been late to crime scenes or not making it the last few times?"

"I can't tell you why, I've been doing something."

"So, what do I do if a lawyer asks, where your partner is? What do I tell them?" Ed asked as he sat back in his chair, folding his arms.

"Just tell them you didn't know where I was."

Ed then went back to work but wasn't satisfied with Lennie's answer.

**October 14th in Van Buren's office—**

Everyone who worked closely with Lennie noticed he had changed as to his bulkiness and rumors of steroid use were running rampant. Anita asked Lennie into her office.

"Lennie, why have you been going to the crime scene late or not showing up at all? You know that a defense lawyer is going to start asking questions and it's not fair for Ed to be accused of something that can or can't be proven."

"Well, I've been doing something else and I can't tell you what it is," Lennie told her while he sat in the chair in front of her desk.

"What about the rumors that you are using illegal substances like the ballplayers? Is that true? Lennie, are you on steroids?" Van Buren asked with concern in her voice.

"No! What makes you think I'm on steroids? I know it's illegal and why do I want to use that stuff that could kill me as well as make me lose my job. Besides I don't want it to compromise my social life," Lennie said in defense.

"I heard that you even had a scuffle and arrested a suspect twice the size of you without any help," she said.

"I can't tell you what I have been doing but I promise you that I have not been taking steroids, I know what I put in my body, I'm no Barry Bonds," he tells her.

She had her hands folded looking at Lennie with the door closed while Lennie got up.

"Are we done?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him then he turned to leave.

**Few hours later—**

"So looks like Jack's alibi holds up huh?" Lennie asked in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Yes it does. Lennie, come on! It wasn't the boyfriend. I think it was the daughter," he told his partner.

"Oh shut up! Why would the daughter want to have her mom killed," he said slightly raising his voice.

"Look man, she would get lots of money and plus she was going out with her mom's boyfriend so she can get closer to her kid!" he defended his position.

"Now wait a minute, if I wanted to get closer to my daughter, Cathy, I would have just blown off my assignments and try to hang with her, I wouldn't have her boyfriend killed," he said.

Ed looked at him stunned while Van Buren walked up to the two men slowly and unhappy.

"See! You just don't think the boyfriend didn't set up a hit man? I think he did?" he yelled at the top of his lungs as the detectives in the squad room looked at them while both men stood.

"Okay, pal! Show me evidence that it was the boyfriend?" Ed asked while giving him the LUDS.

"Okay, here. Some of these numbers are not the daughter's and we know it was a friend of the boyfriend. They didn't know the daughter," Lennie responded in a calmer tone.

Both men then looked at Van Buren who had her mouth slightly open and had a bemused look on her face.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

Both men looked at her with a slight worry.


	3. Masked

**October 17th—**

Lennie was undercover as Andrew Burton to find out who was giving information out regarding arrest and search warrants; as well as who the ringleader was of a drug deal. He dyed his hair blond, put on a fake beard and since he was bulky from the weightlifting, he would be able to blend in. When he got the information about who was tipping perps about the warrants he was to report them directly to Arthur Branch. First he checked out air vents to see where it leads to in case he needed to escape.

He found a 4th floor janitor's closet where he took the vent cover off the wall and began to crawl to the ground floor vent with a flashlight and reflective strips to put near the area that goes to the lower floor. He eventually made it to the ground floor and saw an open space his colleagues made so he could get out; he was glad to make the trip even if it made him sweaty and dirty.

**October 19th—**

Lennie went undercover to meet the ringleader as well as get to know the drug dealers and find out anything that would happen. There were two guys and two gals in an apartment that was four stories high. One guy named Louis, who was medium built, Hispanic with heavy necklaces, almost 6'1", wore baggy clothes all the time. The ringleader, Jason was white, skinny built, 5'9" and had black hair with a slight goatee. Jason's friend was a white, 5'4", little heavy set woman, with brown hair and her name was Vicky.

They introduced each other that day.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Burton. You can call me Drew for short if you want," Lennie disguised his voice when he met with Louis and Jason.

"Hi, how are you doing?" Jason said then moments later a woman walked in from the bathroom.

"Hi, I'm Vicky," she said cheerfully and she shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Andrew Burton, you can call me Drew for short if you want," Lennie said.

"Okay, nice to have you aboard," she said then stood next to her boyfriend.

"Thank you," he said.

A few days later, they warmed up to Lennie enough to trust him then he met Vicky's friend.

**October 24th—**

They sat at the table and talked about some drug dealing that was going to happen as well as a major drug buy coming up on October 29th. They even talked about kidnapping a police lieutenant few days before the drug buy and using her as bait for a way out of the city after that buy. Vicky's friend gave crucial information about the police warrants Lennie had been sent to find. They could now clean everything out before the warrant was executed, and Lennie knew he had to act fast. Everyone left; Lennie went out to eat then made a phone call from a pay phone. He wore gloves, put tissue paper on the earpiece and a stocking cap so there would be no traces of his DNA on the phone and made the call.

"Hello, listen to me. You are in danger, keep an eye out for your surroundings. Bad guys want you," he said in a raspy, spooky voice then hung up.

"Hello, who are you?" the person asked but got a dial tone.

**October 26th 6pm—**

Anita was in her car driving home when she stopped at a stoplight; A car pulled up on her driver's side then one driver from the car in front of her got out. He walked towards her car while another man from the van next to her got out, and walked towards her car. Anita locked her doors, pulled out her badge then her gun when the man smashed her side window then took the gun from her hand and opened the door.

"I'm a police officer!" she yelled while she fought them off.

One of the men use the butt of the gun to knock her out from behind and put her in the van.

**October 27th 5pm—**

Lennie was undercover again when he walked in the apartment and sat with the gang who were watching TV.

"Check out this old guy," Louis said while he stood, pointing to the guy standing behind Ed at the podium.

"Yeah, what about him?" Jason asked.

"He needs to retire, he's almost as old as my grandfather," Louis said then they all laughed including Lennie.

"And what about the guy next to him, in a mustache, couldn't he be too old too?" Vicky asked.

"Nah, he could be as old as my father but he also needs to retire too," Jason said.

They all laughed while Ed left the podium and the police commissioner spoke.

**7pm—**

Lennie left the building just as officers rushed to an apartment and two men left the apartment that was to be raided. Lennie ran around the corner being chased by Ed; other officers went after the two men who ran from the scene. Lennie was huffing and puffing while he ran to find an elevator then saw a wet floor bucket, pushed it to its side causing a spill; then he ran into the elevator. Ed slipped when the water made the floor slippery but regained his balance and ran up the remaining steps to the floor. He saw the elevator door close, went up the stairs again. Lennie got out of the elevator to a flight of stairs where it went up the rooftop.

He ran to the edge of the ledge, jumped to another rooftop and looked back to see Ed still running after him. A huffing and puffing Lennie ran towards the edge of the rooftop but heard a yell; he turned towards the yell but didn't see Ed anymore.

"Ed!" Lennie yelled.


	4. The shootings

Lennie ran over to Ed, knelt down, grabbed his hands and pulled him up with his all his strength. Lennie noticed a pipe that had the ends stuck into the rooftop. After he pulled Ed onto the roof, he dragged him a little ways to the pipe while Ed struggled trying to figure out what the man was doing. Lennie took out Ed's handcuffs from his holder while Ed tried to fight him off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed asked while he struggled with Lennie as he put the cuffs on Ed's wrists then looped it around the pipe and on his other wrist.

Lennie got up and ran off once Ed's temporary partner, Joe Fontana, came through the door and ran to where Ed was.

"Stop, police!" Joe yelled then jumped to the other rooftop while Lennie disappeared into the night not realizing Ed was on the ground.

"Joe?" Ed asked with some embarrassment.

"Ed? You okay?" Joe asked when he approached and knelt down.

"Yeah, just uncuff me."

"I don't want to talk about it, just let's go back and see who we arrested," Ed said.

Joe un cuffed Ed; they got up and walked back to the apartment they raided.

**October 28th 8:30am—**

Joe was on the phone with his friend at One Police Plaza while Ed was playing with his pen in a meaningless way on the table.

"Oh he was? Yeah, I was kind of wondering but thanks for letting me know, bye," he said then hung up. Ed remained seated at Lennie's desk still playing with his pen then heard a voice.

"Ed!" Joe yelled then Ed snapped out of his mindless wandering about the previous night and looked at Joe.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I called a friend of mine at One PP, and he said that Lennie may have been working undercover in area at the time of the raid."

"Oh really?" Ed said but he felt better knowing that it was Lennie who saved him from falling off the ledge.

**October 29th Louis' apartment 10am—**

Lennie was at the apartment with Louis, Jason, his girlfriend, and a few others who were talking about what to do next; Vicky's two friends came over who were giving them information concerning search and arrest warrants.

"This is Jackie who is on our side from the DA's office and she brought her friend Lucy," Vicky said happily.

"No warrants at all, so we can go on with this," Jackie said, smiling.

"Good!" Louis said.

A few hours later Lennie and another man took Anita to another location but she made her daring escape. She pushed the man towards a wall; Lennie grabbed her but she turned around, kicked him in the groin area and ran off. The man, followed by Lennie who struggled to catch his breath, ran back to the apartment.

After they got into the apartment, they told Louis that she escaped. He was not very happy and ordered everyone to get ready to leave for the drug buy when Lucy and Jackie walked into the bedroom to get ready.

The man, Vicky and a few of the buyers left first, they were going to kill the man who let Van Buren escape then dump his body which Lennie didn't know would happen. Lennie went into the bedroom where he saw Jackie and Lucy standing at the window, he walked in towards the women to see what they saw but he got a bad feeling.

"So what's going on?"

"Just loading up and getting ready," Lucy said then turned to look at Lennie while Jackie continued to watch.

Lucy studied Lennie since he just looked familiar for some reason and Lennie studied Lucy since he thought he had seen her before.

"I think I better go to the bathroom before I forget."

They hear a cock of the gun then they turn.

**Meanwhile—**

Ed and Joe had finished talking with the parents of a victim when Ed's cell phone rang.

"Yeah? What, she was? Yeah, where is she? I want to see her," he said then asked with a smile on his face, Joe looked at him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The Lieutenant made an escape and she is now at a safe house. We are going to see her and they didn't give me much details," Ed said happily.

"That's great! I'm glad she is okay," Joe said beaming.

A while later they arrived at the safe house that had two officers at the door who let a few officers and investigators in since they were told Joe and Ed were on their way.

"Lieutenant?" Ed asked; they both talked while he patted her arm.

"Ed, Joe, I'm glad to see you guys," she said with a smile.

"So are we," Ed said then one of the officers approached them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but, we need to get to the hospital, it seems that one of the detectives from the 2-7 has been shot."

"Oh no! Can my husband and sons meet me at that hospital?" Anita asked the captain who was there.

"Sure thing, we will let them know and you will have to have a security detail while there," the captain said.

"Okay," she said then they all headed for the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Don and their kids were there to give Anita hugs and kisses.

Ed saw a somber Jack McCoy seated near the receptionist alone, with his forearms on his lap and leaning over.

"Counselor?" Ed asked then Jack leaned back looking at Ed who sat next to him with a confused look in his face.

Jack sighed then spoke as he held back tears.

"There was a shooting today, a detective working undercover and two ADAs, one of them was under investigation and the other was undercover to find out who was giving out information."

"Who were the ADA's? Who was giving out information?"

"Vicky started to help these bozos for a few months and Serena pretended to be Lucy and just the other day Serena told Arthur who the spy was. They both are dead, but I don't know the name of the detective who was undercover."

"I'm sorry, sir," Ed said gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I see the Lieutenant. I assume she escaped her captors and hopefully we can prosecute those bozos." Jack asked when he looked up and saw Anita with her family.

"Apparently she did. After they put her in a safe house, she looked through mug shots to see who the guys were and she identified three of the four."

"I'm glad she is okay."

"So am I," Ed said then stood up to talk to Anita who had talked to the receptionist.

Jack rubbed his face then watched Anita and Ed.

"Well, Lennie was shot and is now in surgery. His daughter and grandkids are on their way. Is that Jack I see?" Anita said then asked when she noticed the white haired somber looking man on the chair.

"Will Lennie make it? Yeah, it's Jack. Apparently Serena was undercover and Vicky was being investigated for giving out information." Ed asked then informed his boss.

"The doctors don't know," she said then noticed Jack trotting towards her then stopped.

"Lieutenant, I'm glad you are safe with your family. Do we know who was shot?" Jack asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.


	5. Coming back

"Hi, counselor. Thanks, I'm glad to be with my family. Lennie was the one who was shot; did you know that he was working undercover for Arthur? I am very sorry about Serena and Vicky," Anita responded then asked while she patted Jack's arm.

"Thanks. No, I didn't know that Lennie was working with Arthur," Jack responded.

Hours went by as Anita, Jack, Ed and Joe waited in the waiting room for word on Lennie. Julia, Leonard and Brittany showed up at the receptionist area; Ed got up to greet them.

"Hey guys," Ed greeted the Briscoes who turned towards him.

"Hey, Ed. How are you?" Julia asked then hugged him and he exchanged greetings with Brittany and Leonard..

"Good. Just hope Lennie will be okay."

"Same here," Julia said when Leonard and Brittany waved at Jack and Anita; they both waved back.

"Lennie is out of surgery, he should be okay. We are going to go see him." Julia said as she left Ed's presence headed to the ICU. While Julia never met Anita, Joe or Jack, she and the kids met Ed a few years back when they visited Lennie; ; the kids got to meet Jack for the first time one summer.

Even though he had been out of surgery, he was very groggy from the medicine but they were allowed to see him for a few minutes.

They opened the door to see he was a sleep, a nasal oxygen attached to his nostrils, an IV on his hand and the light was on at on the wall, dimmed above his bed.

"Dad?" Julia asked as she held his hand and looked at him with worry while the kids walked to the other side of the bed. .

"Hey," he whispered with a smile.

"The doctor said you will be fine but will be sidelined for awhile," she told him .

"Is Lieutenant Van Buren okay?"

"Um, I don't know Dad," she told him.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's in the waiting room with Ed Jack and a few officers." Leonard informed his grandfather.

"Good. I'm glad she made it safely. Leonard, do you have the protective cup that ballplayers wear 'cause if you make Van Buren mad, you need to wear it son, she can make you hurt. I'm tired. " he told them, while the kids and Julia gave each other puzzling looks.

"Oh Dad. I think the medicine is affecting you more than it should. Get some sleep and I will see if I can get some cots, we will sleep with you."

He didn't hear what she said since he had fallen asleep but as the grandkids waited in the room, Julia went to get a nurse to see if they could sleep with Lennie. The kids were watching the news in Lennie's room about the shooting and the drug bust.

"It appears that the kidnapped Lieutenant Van Buren is safe, three of the captors have been identified through mug shots however there is a twist to this case. We turn to Leonard Villarreal for more details," the male newscaster said.

"That's right. It appears the men who took Lieutenant Van Buren were under investigation for drug running and there was a drug raid where the men were killed. Also in a strange twist two women and a man were shot in the apartment owned by the men who took Van Buren. The police will have a statement shortly, Diane?"

"In that shooting, the two women were DA's. One was Serena Southerlyn who was working undercover and Jackie Tressel who according to sources in the DA's office was under investigation for giving out information concerning arrest and search warrants."

"We have to interrupt this report for a news conference by the NYPD," Diane, the newscaster said.

"Wow," Leonard and Brittany said then Leonard continued, "That's more action then when we were here."

"I don't know about that, but didn't we have to stay in the precinct 'cause someone wanted more time in Europe or something?"

"Don't remind me," Leonard said.

**Few days later—**

Since the men and women were arrested or killed, Anita didn't need to be at a safe house and got to be home where she belonged. Fontana stayed on as Green's temporary partner until Lennie was well enough to get back on the job. .

**In mid November-**

Ed looked up to see Joe wasn't in which annoyed him since Joe would beat him to work in the mornings then a few minutes later he heard a voice.

"Ed, what are you doing without a partner?"

"Lennie, you're back?" Ed asked while he got up to greet his partner with a hand shake and a pat on the back.

"Yeah, I'm back,"

"That's great man," Ed said Anita noticed Lennie was in and walked out to greet him with a smile.

"Hey Lennie!" Anita said while they both gave each other pats on the back.

"Hey, Lieu, how are you?"

"Good," she said then whispered in his ear, "Thanks and I'm sorry."

"I'm glad to be back," he told them; he whispered in Anita's ear, "It's okay, glad you are safe."

"Did Julia and the kids go back to Florida?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. Two weeks after I got out of the hospital. "

"Cool," Ed said.

"Julia and the kids want me to move to Florida and I told them I would think about it.

"How do you feel about moving if you decide to?" Anita asked while Ed looked at Lennie.

"I've been thinking about it even while I was recovering in the hospital. I mean they are in high school and they won't be coming to visit anymore once they graduate or even before they graduate."

"Hey, man, whatever, but it won't be right around here if you leave," Ed said

"Are you sure you want to do that, Lennie? What about working from your wheelchair?" Anita asked with sarcasm and a smile as she walked back to her office.

Ed gave a giggle while he looked at paperwork; a smiling Lennie leaned back in his chair, folded his hands behind his head while he thought about his life and his job.


End file.
